W odcieniach czerwieni
by Goddess-of-Midgard
Summary: Hannigram. Jedna noc potrafi zmienić bardzo wiele.
1. Prolog

Ktoś poprosił i ktoś właśnie dostaje. Publikuję to, co zalega u mnie na dysku. Na razie to tylko prolog, ale o komentarze bym prosiła, bo jak zwykle nie wiem, czy jest sens wstawiać.

* * *

– Will?

– Tak?

– Obiecałem nie analizować cię pod kątem mojej profesji.

– Obiecałeś.

–Jestem zmuszony złamać dane ci słowo.

Dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie. Poprzedniej nocy doszło do czegoś niezaprzeczalnie złego. Czyżby było to morderstwo? A skądże… Do tego przynajmniej jeden z nich dobrze był przyzwyczajony. Niemniej jednak tamtego ranka nawet oswojony ze śmiercią kanibal czuł się nieswojo. Oczywiście ukrywał to bardzo umiejętnie, lecz fakt pozostawał faktem – w końcu uprawiał seks z jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego miał.

– Nie – westchnął cicho Will, trącając nogą czubek nosa śpiącego jeszcze psa bliżej nieokreślonej rasy. Jeszcze chwilę temu opierał głowę na klatce piersiowej kochanka, drzemiąc spokojnie. Potem podniósł się jednak i usiadł prosto, spuszczając wzrok na własne paznokcie, które powoli wbijały się w skórę dłoni. – Tym razem to ja zadam ci pytania i mi na nie odpowiesz.

Hannibal również podniósł się, ale o wiele szybciej. Niepewnie czuł się w roli gościa. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy spędził noc u kogoś innego w celu odbycia stosunku... Nawet nie wiedział, co powinno się robić w takiej sytuacji. Czy powinien wstać i sprawdzić zawartość lodówki Willa, aby zrobić śniadanie? Czy może jedynie ubrać się i nie narzucać?

Co jeżeli w ogóle nie powinien zostawać, a wymknąć się w nocy i nie sprawiać kłopotu?

Analizował zmienne bardzo dokładnie, lecz ostatnią wykluczył praktycznie od razu. Graham bał się koszmarów, lękał samotnych nocy i halucynacji. O drugiej nad ranem, gdy obaj opadli na chwiejące się łóżko zlani potem i pragnący bliskości drugiego człowieka, Will poprosił go o spędzenie razem tych kilku godzin snu. Lecter jedynie mruknął coś podobnego do odpowiedzi twierdzącej.

– Dlaczego miałbym to robić? – lekarz zmarszczył brwi, sięgając po spodnie.

– Ponieważ jako twój pacjent mam prawo do oskarżenia cię o wykorzystywanie seksualne – powiedział Will, unosząc jeden kącik ust do góry.

Ironią był fakt, że w momencie, gdy wyższy mężczyzna nieco stracił humor, niższy go zyskał. Hannibal ledwo dostrzegalnie puścił trzymane wcześniej ubranie i pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela, chwytając go za tył szyi.

– Nie znałem od tej strony pana specjalnego agenta FBI – wymruczał głosem cichszym od szeptu. Językiem bawił się płatkiem ucha bruneta, rozpraszając wszystkie jego myśli.

I to chyba był największy plus jaki zauważył Will. Gdy tylko Lecter pojawiał się w pobliżu, on tracił głowę. Jak zakochana nastolatka. Było w tym wiele plusów, gdyż działało to korzystnie na jego halucynacje oraz wyobraźnie skupiało tylko na jednym.

A konkretnie odczuciach czysto fizycznych.

– Być może nie znasz jeszcze wielu moich stron.

„Ty moich na pewno nie", dodał Hannibal w myślach. Jego umysł był bardzo czystym miejscem, mówiąc w przenośni. Wszystko pozostawało tam uporządkowane i zaplanowane. Nie miał miejsca na chaos. Wtem pojawił się w nim Will. Wielki miłośnik psów oraz zagorzały przeciwnik jeleni – zwierząt, ale i ozdóbek. Kim takim był? Kim wyjątkowym? Graham wszedł do jego umysłowego pałacu, rozsiadając się wygodnie na tronie, komunikując, że Lecter nie był już tam panem.

Powiedzenie, że William zawładnął jego sercem to tandetny banał. Serce można było wykroić i zjeść, przygotowując wedle woli podniebienia. Brunet zawładnął jego umysłem i nie zamierzał oddać go bez walki.

Walki, której Hannibal nie chciał podjąć. Choć miał wrażenie, że powinien.

– Poznałem już jedną dość ciekawą – stwierdził lekko, nie zdradzając tematu własnych rozważań. – Stronę ciebie, kiedy to błagasz mnie o więcej, żebrzesz, wydajesz z siebie zduszone jęki i spuszczasz się na swoją kołdrę w impulsie ekstazy – jego głos był niski i przyjemny. Jak gdyby czerwona nić oplatała Willa, podniecając, ale i trzymając na dystans jednocześnie. – Co przypomina mi, że powinieneś zmienić pościel. Jest tu teraz bardzo brudno.

Lecter wziął ubrania i skierował się do łazienki. Z trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi w głowie Grahama pękła wielka mydlana bańka złudzeń. Oczekiwał miłego powitania, ciepłego „dzień dobry". Może jakiegoś śniadania… Wspólnej rozmowy o dalszych wydarzeniach. Uśmiechu. Czegokolwiek, co podniosłoby go na duchu. Zamiast tego otrzymał perwersyjne szepty oraz serię niedomówień.

Choć być może właśnie to podniecało go najbardziej? Trudno było orzec, co sprawiło, że Hannibal wydał się dla niego tak osobliwie pociągający. Już na jednym z pierwszych spotkań zaprzeczał temu gorączkowo. Wyparcie… Lecter tak właśnie by to nazwał.

Nie pozostało nic jak ubrać się i pojechać do pracy. Nieudolne FBI w końcu pozostawało w ciągłej potrzebie niebezpiecznej dwójki, a oni sami chętnie przychodzili. Zwłaszcza takiego dnia jak tamten, gdy trzeba było wyjątkowo silnie zachowywać pozory.


	2. Chapter 1

Każdy stopień stromych schodów przybliżał Willa do miejsca zbrodni. Z każdą chwilą zapach rozkładu zwłok przybierał na sile, a była to woń zabójcza, bynajmniej nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Szedł powoli za Jackiem w ciszy. Z samego początku wiedział już, że coś różniło tamto miejsce od zwyczajowych masakr. Milczenie Crawforda jedynie utwierdziło go w tym wniosku.

Prócz niecodziennego zachowania FBI, pierwszym zadziwiającym faktem było położenie zwłok, a konkretniej sam dom. Osiedle wydawało się ogólnie pozytywnym miejscem, dużym, ale i schludnym, bezpiecznym, z własną szkołą, księgarnią oraz restauracją serwującą domowe posiłki. Smutki dużych miast nie grały tam żadnej roli. Alkohol? Tylko w małych ilościach na specjalne uroczystości, zaślubiny, czy komunie. Narkotyki? Żaden ich diler nie miałby tam powodzenia.

Takie miejsce było dowodem na to, że społeczeństwo nie wszędzie wyniszczało się od środka. Pozostanie w jego zaciszu gwarantowało naprawdę udane chwile. Ale jak to mówią – mówią? – zawsze istnieją jakieś odchylenia od przyjętej normy, nasz zabójca zaś najwyraźniej nie lubił monotonii.

Idealnym dla niego miejscem okazał się mały domek, który jako jedyny pozostawał ruiną w raju. Był wykonany ze starej cegły, pokryty schodzącą po latach farbą. Na oko Willa, stał pusty co najmniej dekadę, może dwie. Po którejś z kolei nocy halloweenowej przybrał przydomek nawiedzonej rudery, gdzie każde dziecko bało się wejść. Gdy jednak potencjalny śmiałek postanawiał przejść przez próg, straszyło go skrzypienie podłóg i samozamykające się na wskutek przeciągu drzwi.

Także przestępca był sam. Uznając, że w większej grupie zwróciłby na siebie uwagę, nie mogąc również brać auta, innego wyjścia Graham nie brał pod uwagę. W pojedynkę przedzierał się przez warstwę kurzu i pajęczyn, siadał i knuł.

Choć plan, twór szatański, zrodził się w jego głowie o wiele wcześniej. Tam jedynie dopracowywał szczegóły.

Krew.

Schody skończyły się, a przed drzwiami wejściowymi do jednej z izb zalegała plama zaschniętej już, bordowej substancji. Jack przekroczył szkarłat i podszedł leniwym krokiem ku jednemu funkcjonariuszowi. W stronę Willa puścił ledwie przelotne spojrzenie.

– Nikt nie będzie ci przeszkadzał.

Graham niechętnie postawił pierwsze kroki przed siebie. Prawą ręką chwycił obłą klamkę, gdy jego buty zetknęły się z życiodajną substancją na podłodze. Żaden ślad nie pozostał. Ile musiało minąć? Ile dni ofiara znajdowała się w stanie gnicia, zasługując na pochówek lub kremację?

Drzwi zaskrzypiały i detektyw specjalny wszedł do pokoju wypełnionego stęchłym światłem. W powietrzu widoczny był unoszący się smród. Morderca bardzo wiele uwagi poświęcił oświetleniu – jak gdyby chciał, aby jego dzieło pozostało dobrze widoczne. Przejawiał objawy autofilii, bądź chciał, aby potencjalny znalazca zwłok dobrze odczytał dane mu sygnały. Być może obydwa.

Mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i kilkudniowym zaroście spoczywał na wielkim, zakurzonym łożu. Pościel naokoło nasączyła się krwią, a na dodatek została ułożona na kształt fortu wokół ofiary. Zabójca pragnął zobrazować jej obronę? Mało wiarygodne… Chciał ukazać jej separację od innych? Od świata?

Will podszedł do ciała na tyle blisko, aby wreszcie móc dojrzeć je bez przeszkód, czy własnych domysłów. Zobaczyć je w całej swojej szczerości i przeanalizować ewidentne wnioski.

Okulary z cienką oprawką i połamanymi szkłami były nasunięte na nos mężczyzny, maskując nieco brak gałek ocznych. Koszula w kratę została przedarta w pół, a na ironię wyglądała jak nowy produkt dopiero co zdjęty ze sklepowego wieszaka. Każda kończyna nieżywego już człowieka, wcześniej została przywiązana liną do ramy łóżka, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch.

Ciało nie wyglądało najlepiej. Na jego całej długości i szerokości roztaczały się cięcia wykonane pewną dłonią. Bez skrupułów ani wahań. Wyrwane paznokcie spoczywały na stoliku nocnym tuż obok języka. Wszystkich tych poszczególnych części wcześniej pozbawiono denata. Jeszcze za życia.

Detektyw specjalny przyglądał się ofierze jeszcze przez kilka minut, ustalając jak doszło do tego incydentu oraz starając się oszacować pełen wygląd ofiary… Nigdy nie myślał, że teoria mogła być tak obrzydliwym brzemieniem, dopóki nie wpadł na oczywistość.

Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Podobieństwo w tak wielu aspektach – wyglądzie wrodzonym, fryzurze, ale i nawet sposobie ubierania. Zgadzało się wszystko.

Zabito człowieka na wzór Grahama. On był za to odpowiedzialny. On najpewniej zawinił i powinien ponieść konsekwencje, a zamiast tego dostał irracjonalny list z pogróżkami. Ktoś się nim bawił, a tym samym też całym FBI.

Miłośnik psów zachwiał się na nogach, doskakując do łóżka, gdy zaskoczył go czyjś głos.

– Spokojnie, Will – powiedział cicho Crawford, wkraczając do pokoju. Wykonywał drobne kroki, jak gdyby bał się reakcji Grahama na gwałtowny ruch.

Ale on nie był zwierzęciem, aby tak go traktowano. Umiał o siebie zadbać. Potrafił wziąć w garść. Tak przynajmniej uważał…

– Dlatego tak nalegaliście na to, abym się zjawił? – warknął. – Jestem pieprzonym wzorem według którego będzie zabijać ten szaleniec. Odbiorcą jego gróźb. Winnym morderstwa.

Jack zaklął pod nosem.

– Uspokój się, Graham. Nie ty zmasakrowałeś tego faceta. Twoją rolą jest jedynie pomóc w śledztwie – westchnął cicho. Policjant wciąż bał się, że przez własne czyny sprowadzi na podopiecznego zgubę. – Zresztą miałem nadzieję, że wywnioskujesz coś więcej.

Will potarł brwi w zamyśleniu. Szczerze mówiąc, wywnioskował o wiele więcej, niż powiedział, jednak po części nie chciał, aby jego teorie były prawdziwe. Zbyt bolała go ich trafność.

– Nasz morderca chciał ukazać jak bardzo inny jestem od reszty ludzi… Po to wybrał taki dom. Uważa mnie za zniszczoną ruderę wśród monotonnych ideałów. Obrazuje też moją separację od innych poprzez wały pościeli, moje własne mury. Za łóżko uważa centrum moich wszystkich lęków, a konkretniej wrota do koszmarów – słowa stopniował powoli. Mimo to, każde z nich wydostawało się z jego gardła z pewną trudnością. Zdania miały głuchy wydźwięk. Nie świadczyły o żadnych uczuciach, a raczej wywlekały bezsilność. – We wszystkim ma rację.

– Jak byś go scharakteryzował? – westchnął ciemnoskóry.

– Nie zabija z potrzebą, a raczej z misją. Ma perfekcyjnie ułożony plan, ale na miejscach zbrodni pozostawia chaos. Tylko wbrew pozorom, on czuwa nad tym chaosem. Wiedział, że tu przyjdę, może nawet był świadom tego, co powiem. Lubi kontrolować ludzi – Will przełknął ślinę. Czegoś brakowało. – Musiał zostawić tu jakiś podpis, znak, coś charakterystycznego.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, analizując wszystkie możliwe położenia owego przedmiotu, czymkolwiek mógłby być. Na pewno nie był duży ani pokaźny. Raczej niepozorny, drobny, z początku niedoceniany…

Wtem spostrzegł kokardę na klamce kolejnych drzwi, wykonaną z jasnoczerwonej tasiemki. Wyglądała miło, a nawet zapraszająco – taki był artystyczny zamysł zabójcy. Miała zachęcać Willa do pokonania drzwi i przeszukania łazienki.

...

– Zmieniłeś się, Hannibalu – Bedelia sięgnęła po własny kieliszek. Wiele razy już podczas wizyt pijali łagodne trunki, gdyż obojgu szczególnie przypadło to do gustu. Tym razem było to białe wino z lekkim posmakiem owocowej nuty, wybrane przez doktorkę. – Nie jest to nic łatwo dostrzegalnego. Coś się wydarzyło?

Lecter orientował się we wszystkim, co zauważała koleżanka po fachu, jednak nie umiał ukryć zmian. Żaden z jego znajomych nie znał go na tyle dobrze, aby je dostrzec, lecz właśnie Du Maurier potrafiła przejrzeć go bez mrugnięcia okiem i choć nie wiązał z ich relacją większych nadziei, czy planów, naprawdę to doceniał. Nie zawsze zwykł wiele mówić, wywnętrzać się, nawet na własnej terapii. Pozostawały niedomówienia – pozostawałyby, gdyby nie jej umiejętności.

– Moje stosunki z Willem Grahamem uległy ostatnio drastycznej zmianie – stwierdził lekko, nie opuszczając wzroku. Paznokciami wystukiwał tylko sobie znaną melodię na kieliszku. – Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy.

– Doszło między wami do jakiejś kłótni?

Hannibal tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Wręcz przeciwnie.

Cisza wypełniła pokój z niepokojącą siłą, odbierając dwóm psychoterapeutom własne zdanie. Mężczyzna tylko czekał na karcące spojrzenie, które zapewne nie zmieniłoby wiele w jego sytuacji, jednak mogłoby sprowadzić go lekko do pionu, uświadamiając irracjonalność poprzedniej nocy. Kobieta zapewne nie chciała obrazić rozmówcy, ale musiała pozostać przy profesjonalizmie.

W skupieniu potarła nadgarstek, dokańczając własne wino.

– Twój pacjent pociąga cię seksualnie?

Lecter uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Jestem przekonany, że ja jego też. Mieliśmy okazję już to sprawdzić.

Bedelia uniosła podbródek, taksując towarzysza spojrzeniem.

– Nie będę cię pouczać, ponieważ dobrze wiesz, że łamiesz zasady. Stosunki między lekarzem, a pacjentem, mimo swojej intymności, nie mają prawa przeistaczać się w nic innego. Ale co tak naprawdę pchnęło cię do Williama? Ciekawość, czy uczucia?

– Zakładasz, że niemożliwym jest, abym zrobił to z potrzeb czysto fizycznych? – zdziwił się Hannibal.

Tym razem to doktorka zaśmiała się cicho.

– Nie jesteś takim typem mężczyzny. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy przedtem nie mówiłeś mi o żadnym partnerze, czy partnerce.

– Najwidoczniej nie było, o czym.

– Najwidoczniej. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – upomniała się terapeutka. – Ciekawość, czy uczucia?

Hannibal chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Oczywiście, były rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia. Ostatnia sytuacja zdawała się wciąż być niewiadomą, a Will… Razem z nią, znikając na godziny, gdy jego pomocy potrzebowało szanowne FBI.

– Nie wiem. Ale zgaduję, że dowiem się w najbliższym czasie.

...

Dzień dobiegał końca. Słońce zachodziło za horyzontem szarych budynków. Will miał kolejną sesję u Hannibala. Sesję, wizytę, rozmowę… Jakkolwiek mieliby to nazwać, gawędzili o doczesnych problemach Grahama, jednak żaden z nich nie wspomniał o ostatniej nocy.

Pewnie obaj pozostawali zbyt sfrustrowani natłokiem późniejszych wydarzeń. Albo też nie chcieli niszczyć magii tamtych chwil trzeźwą rozmową. Mogli zbyt obawiać się, że z ust drugiego padnie „to był błąd". Niedomówienia ich otaczały, ale mieli ważniejsze tematy do rozmów.

Jak na przykład prześladowca, który bezproblemowo zastraszył oddział federalnych agentów.

– Co znajdowało się w łazience? – spytał genialny kucharz.

Przez Willa przeszedł dreszcz.

– Krew. Dużo krwi. Wypełniała wannę i umywalkę, spływała na podłogę.

– Coś jeszcze?

Brunet milczał, aż psychiatra miał ochotę przejść do następnej kwestii, uznając ciszę za odpowiedź przeczącą. Wreszcie odezwał się, ale nie mówił już do Hannibala. Zdawał się być daleko stamtąd.

– Napisał na lustrze „Skończysz we własnej czerwieni". Tuż nad wyrwanymi gałkami ocznymi.


End file.
